Shooting Stars
by kengogirl
Summary: On Independence Day, Andy takes Woody, Buzz, and Jessie to go see fireworks with him. After Woody gives Buzz advice about romance, Buzz feels inspired to make a move that night. BuzzxJessie, slight WoodyxBo.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, there. I'm Wendy. I am eager to partake in writing for the Toy Story fandom and…Oh, who am I kidding? Yaaaaay! Who saw TS3? Didn't it rock? I have to say, once I saw that, the creative juices flowed like a waterfall, which got me super excited. I'm not gonna lie…I saw the movie four times already. And, I want to see it again. It was that good to me. You see, as I watched this movie, memories rushed back to me about my childhood and the innocence that came with it. I've been reading the Toy Story fanfictions on the site, and they just prompted me to write a few of my own. So, without further ado, please enjoy the first of what could be many Toy Story…stories. Hehe. XD **

"Shooting Stars" – Chapter One

"Must you make such a mess when you play with these guys?" Andy's mother sighed, dull amusement playing on her features. She picked up one of the little green aliens and gave it a light squeeze.

"Mom, be careful! Woody finally got evil Dr. Porkchop's minions held hostage! We can't let them get away." Andy pointed to the toy in her hands in mock fear.

His mom giggled and put the alien back in place. "So where do you want to watch the fireworks tonight? Outside the mall or by the racetrack?"

Andy's face lit up at the mention of fireworks and he asked, "Can I bring some toys?"

His mother was about to scold him for disregarding her question, but when she saw the look of pure excitement across her son's face, she simply smiled and replied, "Well, the racetrack has a place indoors where people can safely keep their belongings, so I suggest we go there if you want to bring a few."

"Haha, yes!" Andy shouted, picking up Buzz and pretending to make him fly as he ran around the room. "To the racetrack…and beyond!" Making sounds to imitate those of an airplane taking off.

"Okay, Sweetie. If you want to go to the track tonight, then you better get on some festive clothes and get your butt downstairs; we've got plenty to do before we leave and I could always use your help."

"Mhmm, yeah, Mom. See you in a bit." With that, Andy's mom exited the room to head downstairs.

"Alright!" Andy picked up Woody and tossed him, as well as Buzz, on the bed and skipped to the closet. He shut the door and continued to speak as he pulled on some clothes for the day. "We're seeing fireworks tonight, guys! It's gonna rock," came the young boy's muffled voice.

Andy stepped out moments later, clad in a white t-shirt and blue shorts. "Now, all I need is something red to complete the outfit of colors in the American flag. Hmmm." He scanned the room, looking for said article of clothing. He halted at his crimson-colored cowboy hat, exclaiming the word, "bingo!" as he ran forth to grab it. Picking up the hat revealed the place where Bo Peep and Jessie were "hiding from the dangers of Dr. Porkchop's evil ways."

Andy didn't take his eyes away from the two toys as he pulled on his hat. He carefully picked up Jessie and told her, "You've sorta got the red, white, and blue thing going on. Cool." With this, he tossed her to the bed where Buzz and Woody were.

Walking over to the bed, Andy said to the toys, "Now, you get ready for fireworks while I go help my mom." He smiled at them and made his way out the door.

Once Andy had left the room, life sprung into the room as all the toys started to stir. "Yeeehaw!" cried Jessie. "Boy, he sure seemed excited. I can't wait to go to this thing."

Buzz was delighted by the redhead's enthusiasm. He let a chuckle escape his lips as he watched her throw her fist in the air.

"Me too. When I saw fireworks for the first time, they took my breath away," Buzz enlightened her.

"Oh, yeah," Woody commented, memories floating back to him. "I remember that fourth of July. One of my favorites. Andy's mom let him hold us while he watched, rather than leaving us in a bag like she'd used to with me."

"I guess my presence must've convinced her to let us stay with them," Buzz teased Woody with a wink.

"Oh, yeah, well then how come this year we're staying indoors while they watch outside?" Woody retorted.

"Er…" Buzz tried to come up with a witty response, but found there really wasn't anything he could say to that.

"I thought so." Woody rolled his eyes. "Well, it's probably for the better, anyway. We'll be able to watch without worrying if a human sees us unfrozen," he said, making his way down to the floor. Buzz followed suit, and reached a hand out to help Jessie down.

Jessie smiled a wide, toothy smile and jumped onto Buzz's back. He stumbled due to the sudden weight, but quickly adjusted. "I've never actually seen fireworks before," she informed them.

Buzz cleared his throat. "Mmm. Well, I can tell you, you're, uh, gonna love 'em…heh," he stammered, as he usually did when he was in close contact with Jessie.

Woody opened his mouth to agree with his friend, but was swiftly pulled away by Bo Peep's crook. "Hey, howdy, hey," she greeted him, in a low, playful tone.

"Hey, howdy, hey," Woody replied softly, rubbing his neck where she pulled him. He wrapped his other arm around her shoulders.

"Have fun tonight, Sheriff. Promise to tell me all about it when you get home," she said sweetly.

He put the hand on his neck behind his head, not bothering to hide the goofy grin plastered on his face. "Sure thing, Bo."

"Good," Bo simply stated, leaning closer to the cowboy for a kiss. Woody eagerly complied.

"I would always fantasize about goin' to these kinds of events ever since Emily started discussing them with her gal pals at sleepovers," Jessie told Buzz. "Even if her views on the things were all mushy and gushy." Jessie made a face.

"Ha. Do tell." Buzz requested, repositioning himself next to her alongside the bed.

"Well…" Jessie started, racking her brain for details. "They would always go something like this: "'Oh how I wish that boy would just take me in his arms, and kiss me under the stars!' To which a friend would go, 'Stars? How about fireworks? Much more romantic, don'tcha think?' 'Good idea! Then we could compare the bursts of colors to the sight of our love and the loud kabooms to the sound of my heart beats.' Blah, blah, blah."

Buzz, wearing an amused expression, curiously asked, "How _did_ you remember all that?"

Jessie laughed with the space toy, ignoring his question. He couldn't help but notice her lightly blush. "Anyway, besides all that romantic junk, the idea of a settin' with fireworks was so magical to me…and now I get to see them for myself!" She leaped up in excitement, slapping her knee. She whistled for Bullseye to gallop her way. "C'mon, let's go for a ride around the room," she said to the stuffed horse when he arrived.

"Later, Partner!" Jessie waved to Buzz as she took off. He smirked and stared at her retreating form. _She's almost as beautiful on the outside as she is on the inside, _the space toy thought to himself.

"What're ya daydreaming about, now, Lightyear?" Woody interrupted Buzz's reverie. The cowboy took a seat next to him and followed his gaze. "Ah," he commented in a knowing tone.

Buzz felt his face heat up and he gave a light cough. Then he sighed. "Oh, Woody." He contemplated asking his friend for advice, but finally gave in to the temptation. "Should I make a move tonight? You think Jessie even wants me to? I mean, she's so independent and free…"

"Hold it right there," Woody demanded. "Just because she's independent and all doesn't mean that she doesn't want someone to be with in a romantic way. Sure, she's no damsel in distress, but she has a big heart that I'm positive will welcome you with open arms."

Buzz nodded. "I guess. Thanks." He looked towards Bo Peep, who seemed to be having a light conversation with Slinky Dog. "Say, what's it like…being with someone you truly care about?" Buzz added quietly.

Woody smiled, gazing over at Bo as well. "It's like…that feeling you get when you watch fireworks. The booming noise, the bright flashes of colors. Sometimes your heart just soars like the shooting stars that fireworks simulate. You feel jumbled, excited, anxious. All at once. And all those emotions together feel like nothing you've ever felt before…and you don't want to feel anything else," Woody explained with a light-hearted tint to his voice.

After hearing this, Buzz was inspired. He _wanted _to be with Jessie. He was suddenly unafraid of what the future would bring. His confidence was coming back. "Well said, Cowboy."

Woody tipped his hat in response. "Anytime, Space Ranger."

**A/N: Well, there's my first attempt at a Toy Story fic. Hope ya liked it. Next chapter soon. Thanks for reading! **

**I don't own Toy Story…that honor goes to Pixar. ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

"Shooting Stars" – Chapter Two

The time came for the Davis family and Andy's toys to leave for the racetrack, slowly, but surely. While Mrs. Davis drove the truck, Andy and Molly sat in the backseats. In his hands, Andy held a backpack that contained the three toys he chose to tag along for fireworks.

"_Mom_," Andy whined. "Are we there yet?"

"Not yet, Andy," Mrs. Davis replied for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Trust me; you'll know when we get there."

"Okay, how?" Andy asked in anticipation. Molly looked at her brother's enthusiasm and bounced in her car seat. She was too young to understand much, but she could sense the excitement floating around in the vehicle.

The kids' mom pondered for a moment. Then she looked out her right window and the corners of her mouth turned upward. "First," she pointed to the window, "you'll see people of all ages dressed in the same three colors that I'm sure you can figure out."

The zipper of Andy's backpack was pulled back just a bit to show the joyful face of Jessie looking out the window. "Wow," she breathed. "This is so…so…"

"Exciting, fun, pleasing, crazy…"

"Yes, yes. Thanks, Space Boy." Jessie whispered, giggling. Her eyes were still glued to the window.

Mrs. Davis turned around just in time to see her son look out the window and beam at her. "Next, you'll hear loud cheering and old American music blasting."

The sounds mentioned became clearer as the car approached. The look on Andy's face was almost identical to Jessie's; a pleased, excited expression that looked forward to a potentially fun time.

"And, finally," Mrs. Davis finished. "We'll pull into a terrible parking spot." She struggled fitting the truck in the small place next to another large vehicle.

"Yes!" Andy exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. Jessie ran back to her place in the backpack, spun around, and sat back down, eager for the Davis family to exit the car.

"Are you ever calm?" Woody asked, shaking his head in amusement. Jessie just crossed her arms, the smile on her face fading.

"And why should she be?" Buzz chimed in playfully. "This is an extremely important time for her, you see, Woody." He chuckled as he said it.

"Oh, gosh! You're absolutely right, Buzz." Woody put a hand on the space toy's shoulder. "Please forgive me, Jess." This was directed toward a now pouting cowgirl.

"You're mockin' me, aren't cha?"

"Who? Us?" Woody asked, gasping. "Oh, no. That would not be very nice, wouldn't it?" This comment made Jessie roll her eyes. Buzz then looked accusingly at Woody.

"Aww, look what you did, Sheriff. Now you have to get her in a good mood again before the fireworks."

Jessie glanced at Buzz through the corner of her eye, biting her lip to keep from bursting out in laughter.

"What, you think this was my fault, Buzz? It was all you!" Woody shouted at his best friend. "So you fix her."

Buzz snorted. "Fine, I will." He got up and made his way toward the redhead who was quietly watching the scene next to her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uhh, what're ya—" Before Jessie could finish her sentence, Buzz had tackled her to the ground, attempting to pin her down. She willingly fought back, doing her best to keep a straight face.

After a few seconds of protest, Jessie pinned Buzz down. She yelled a victorious, "ha!"

"Oh, you asked for it!" Buzz warned and started to tickle her. She yelped as he ran his fingers up and down her sides. After a few seconds, she finally let out a laugh, admitting her defeat. Buzz allowed a wide smile to stretch across his features, watching the beautiful girl before him catch her breath. They both rolled onto their backs, laughing once again.

Woody watched the two with a smile, thinking about how natural they seemed together. He knew how crazy they were for each other. He silently wondered if his advice he gave to Buzz earlier would convince him to make a move that night.

There was a moment when Woody and Buzz locked eyes, and Woody jerked his chin to Jessie. Buzz anxiously glanced at the girl, who was closing her eyes in a peaceful way. Buzz turned back to his longtime pal and gave him a look that signaled a confirmation to Woody's previous thoughts.

Woody gave him a thumbs up sign. Before Buzz could give one back, Jessie had opened her eyes and began to crawl towards the place where the backpack was slightly opened. She cautiously peered outside and found that they were being brought to the place Mrs. Davis said would keep them safe. The time they took to fool around, she realized, must've passed the time it took getting from the car to the building.

Jessie rolled to the middle of the backpack where her friends were, letting out a soft yodel. When they felt the backpack being put down, she whispered, "We're here, boys."

**A/N: Thought I'd add a fluffy filler. Thanks for reading. Next chapter soon. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

"We just have to wait for everyone to bring in their belongings," Woody announced, referring to when it will be safe for the toys to walk around freely.

"Awww. How long is that gonna be?" Jessie whined. She was eager to watch the events outside, but she couldn't do that until the guards locked up the room.

"Oh, not too long, I'm sure," Buzz tried to reassure the restless girl next to him. "Plus, we're not really missing much going on right now. The real show starts when it gets dark. At the moment, it's just a band playing and people getting settled in," he explained.

Jessie sighed and plopped down on her back, kicking her legs up and resting them in the Buzz's lap. The space toy just blushed, keeping his eyes down on his hands. Was she aware of what he was doing to her?

He thought for a few seconds, wondering how a simple, mindless action on Jessie's part could get Buzz Lightyear so flustered. He quickly shook the thoughts away and turned his attention to the cowboy looking out of the entrance of the backpack.

"Hmm," Woody studied the sight in front of him. People were carelessly tossing their bags and other items onto the bleachers. This made him speculate why the things being tossed were even brought. Car keys, sure, he understood that. But why did Andy bring toys that he couldn't even be with for the event? Then Woody smiled to himself. Maybe Andy just wanted the toys to see the fireworks, even if he knew they weren't actually real, because he viewed them as such.

Woody was brought back from his trance when he saw a guard close the door to the room, and then a loud click of a lock to confirm the sight. He turned back to his friends, telling them it was all clear.

Jessie jumped up then, shouting a "finally!" laced with relief and excitement.

Buzz felt a little disappointment at the empty place in his lap where Jessie's legs were a moment ago, but happy nonetheless at her enthusiastic reaction.

Jessie ran over to the entrance of the backpack where Woody was. "Excuse me, Sheriff."

Woody stepped aside. "No problem, Miss," he responded lightheartedly. With this, the cowgirl happily departed the backpack. Woody and Buzz followed soon after.

When the two other toys reached their redheaded friend, they found she was at the front of the room, standing atop the windowsill, gazing out at what was taking place outside of the building. The room was quite large, and the front wall of the room was just glass, making for an oversized window.

Woody was out of the backpack next, making his way to the ground. He carefully climbed down the leg at the end of the bleacher they were on, and reached out a hand for Buzz to take, so he could easily get down as well.

The sounds of the band covering "Rock in the USA" filled the room, along with the hum of chatter from the people outside. Jessie beamed. "May I have this dance?" she requested to either of her friends.

Woody looked to Buzz who held a suddenly panic stricken expression. Woody sighed at this, and offered a hand to Jessie. "You may."

"Yeehaw!" came from the cowgirl as the two rag dolls began to square dance together.

Buzz sighed inwardly. He turned to absolute mush in front of Jessie. How could he make a move if he can't even join a playful dance with her? He tried hard to summon the feelings he felt after Woody's speech earlier. The reality was that, no matter how confident Buzz could get, Jessie would continue to get him nervous if he didn't initiate any romantic actions soon. Or, in this case, friendly ones. If he didn't confront his fear, it would always be there.

_C'mon, Lightyear, _Buzz reprimanded himself. _Just do it. Like how you did in the backpack. _He took a deep breath and walked over to his friends, who were still dancing.

"Wanna cut in, Buzz?" Woody offered when he noticed the spaceman approach. Jessie turned her attention to Buzz, which only made it harder to answer.

After a moment of weighing his options, Buzz managed to choke out, "Ahh, sure, w-why not?"

Though it was clear Jessie didn't know what she was doing to Buzz, Woody sure did. As he passed the couple, he whispered a quick, "Relax, she's only the girl of your dreams," in Buzz's ear.

"Darn you, Woody,"was the only thing Buzz could think to say before he took Jessie in his arms as a new, slower song began to play. As he danced with Jessie, however, the words his pal spoke to him suddenly had genuine meaning.

_Relax, she's only the girl of your dreams. _It played over and over in Buzz's head, as he devoured the reason behind it. In a way, Woody was right. The girl of your dreams, he realized, should make him feel comfortable. The confidence he felt before started to bubble inside him when Jessie leaned her head on his shoulder.

Buzz smiled at the sounds of her heart beating. They were reminders of all the good thoughts and feelings he had for Jessie. And, for once, as the two toys swayed to the music playing, Buzz felt comfortable with the girl of his dreams, and he knew what he had to do.

Time passed, laughs were thrown around, and memories were made. The biggest memory filled with the most delight, however, was yet to take place.

"Who wants to see some fireworks?" was the phrase the announcer said that got hundreds of people cheering. He continued, "Alright, then! In five minutes, your needs will be met. Get psyched!" Noise filled with happiness and enthusiasm erupted from the audience outdoors.

"Isn't that what we've been doin' all evenin'?" Jessie questioned to no one in particular. This caused the other two toys to chuckle in agreement.

"Wow," Woody commented, looking out the large window. "I didn't even realize that it got so dark already."

"Well, how could you, what with all the excitement going on?" Buzz mused.

"True, true." Woody then looked up at Jessie, who was perched on top of the windowsill. He leaned in closer to Buzz and whispered, "What are ya waiting for? Go get her, Partner."

Before Woody could press further, Buzz nodded subtly and walked over where Jessie was sitting, her knees pulled up to her chest. The spaceman hopped up onto the sill next to her and greeted a quick, "Hey."

The cowgirl jumped slightly, but relaxed when she turned her head to see Buzz. "Oh, Buzz, you startled me." She giggled. "Well, howdy, there. What brings ya to this neck of the room?"

"Ah, well, actually, I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I watch the show with you?" Buzz replied, surprised that he hadn't stumbled over his words.

The space toy's response was but a wide smile that stretched across Jessie's face. He didn't have to ask if that was a yes. Buzz warmly smiled back and scooted closer to the redhead.

Woody just took a place on the bleachers, content to watch the show from afar. Besides, he didn't want to risk ruining what could be a climactic moment in each of his best friends' night. He smiled. _Ah, budding love…_

"So, what's up?" Buzz asked. "You don't seem as…enthusiastic as you had been before." He gestured with his hand to her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Oh." Jessie realized her positioning and quickly crossed her legs instead. She gave a weak smile. Buzz raised an eyebrow, encouraging her to explain. "Well, I was anticipatin' this all day and now that it's here…I s'pose I'm just nervous."

"Nervous?" Buzz asked in confusion. "Why would you be nervous about fireworks?"

Jessie opened her mouth to clarify, but closed it and turned the other way. After a moment, she said in a quiet voice, "Well, it's not like it hasn't happened before, ya know, getting' let down after having high expectations." As she said this, Buzz put two and two together and realized she was talking about Emily. He put a plastic hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

"Do…do the fireworks mean that much to you, Jess?" Buzz asked, slowly and carefully. He patiently awaited her answer. Thinking back to when Jessie described Emily's "mushy and gushy" romantic setting, he wondered if maybe, just maybe, she wanted that.

Jessie simply nodded.

"Then, uhh," Buzz cleared his throat, trying to steady himself, "I'll do everything I can to make it, err, worth while." He laughed uneasily, boring his baby blue eyes into her captivating emerald green ones.

After taking a second to soak in what he had said, Jessie grinned at him and said, "You really are the sweetest space toy ever, huh?"

A broad smile played on Buzz's lips as well, and before he could respond, the announcer declared that the fireworks were about to start. "Alright folks, now it's time for you to sit back, relax, and feel the magic."

More cheers sounded from the audience, but a short while after, all got quiet as the show began. The beginning was straightforward: slight sparkles dotted the dark sky, making for a pretty display. The loud booming noises started to sound, and then more sparkles came into view. Flashes of brightness took over the sky, and people watched in awe. Children had smiles plastered on their faces, parents were pointing to the colors, and teenagers admired how the beauty of the display could let their problems fade away.

Any doubt Jessie had had before was pushed aside as she got a good look at the show. Her mouth slightly agape, she watched with a sparkle in her eyes that matched those in the sky. Buzz gazed at the beautiful girl next to him, looking intently into her eyes (which were still focused on the show), and watched the fireworks reflect in her eyes. He smiled, spellbound by the visualization.

Jessie glanced at the spaceman for a quick second, and his breath caught in his throat. She shyly cracked a smile, and her gaze returned to the display. Buzz sighed in relief and he proceeded to watch the fireworks.

The breathtaking display of blues, greens, reds, and purples went on for a while. Sometimes the fireworks would just look like ripples or golden specs of beauty contrasting against the dark atmosphere, and other times they would take the form of little guppies swimming in the giant sea called the sky.

"Gee, I don't know what I was worryin' about," Jessie whispered to Buzz.

Buzz turned his attention toward the cowgirl once again and replied, "Glad to hear it, ma'am." His tone was gentle; comforting. She liked the sound of it.

"Thanks, Buzz."

He was about to ask why he was being thanked before she rested her head against his shoulder like she had when they were dancing. Warmth spread throughout his body at her sudden touch, and he bravely wrapped an arm securely around her shoulders. Butterflies flapped around in her stomach.

Before the two toys could get completely wrapped up in each other's presence, a "kaboom" louder than all the previous ones was heard, and there was a great explosion of light along with it. Jessie's head snapped toward the scene and her jaw dropped. "…Whoa," she breathed.

Buzz nodded, expecting this reaction from her. "The finale is always the best," he spoke quietly in her ear.

From behind them, on the bleachers, Woody detached his round eyes from the fireworks for a brief moment to glimpse at Buzz and Jessie. When he saw their cuddly position, he smiled, thinking how Buzz had nothing to fret about. She loved him. With this, he returned to the fireworks, anticipating the finale.

The effects at the end were stunning. Though it was only in one portion of the sky, this last display created the illusion that it covered the whole thing. The explosions were nonstop. Full of colors, flashes, sprinkles, and collisions, this special event didn't skip a beat.

The brightness illuminated Jessie's innocent, awestruck face, making it light up and shine more than it ever had in the past. She then boldly grasped the hand Buzz wasn't using to support her back, which made him look at her. That's when he noticed how happy she seemed, and that he hadn't felt a better feeling in his life.

Jessie interrupted his blissful thoughts when she commented, "Ya know…they kinda look like shootin' stars. I've wondered for a long while how it would feel to wish on one of those."

Their eyes had locked by now, and the only thing that came to mind for Buzz was, "You can still wish on them. Besides, I bet they are way nicer-looking than real shooting stars could be."

Silently agreeing, Jessie closed her eyes tightly and motioned for Buzz to do the same with a squeeze of the hand holding his. Buzz obeyed, closing his eyes in the same manner.

In an instant, neither Buzz nor Jessie knew what was happening, but they found themselves simultaneously leaning closer and closer until their faces were centimeters apart. Buzz felt her warm breath on his face and a shiver ran down his spine.

_Now, or never, Space Ranger, _he inwardly told himself. He leisurely closed the gap separating them. Their lips met for the first time in a sweet, subtle kiss. They pulled apart as soon as they came together, but they both couldn't have asked for a more perfect moment.

Opening her eyes for what seemed like the first time in forever, she allowed a small smile to make its way onto her face. Buzz opened his own eyes soon after, and anxiously chuckled.

The both of them didn't really know what to say, but they were saved by the awkward confrontation when what seemed like the last firework blasted into the sky. It included all the previous colors, and the pops and crackles were heard almost individually until it died down. An amazing sight to behold.

Jessie crawled into Buzz's lap and hugged him tightly to her cotton body. He took this as a good sign and put a hand on her back. "Was it everything you wanted it to be?" he asked hopefully. He then added, a little timidly, "Did your wish come true?" She buried her face in his chest.

"Everythin' and more. And yes, I'm sure you've noticed it did come true," Jessie replied with a charming expression. "Although there is one thing that could've made it more fun…" she trailed off, leaving an alarmed Buzz to stare at her in concern.

Fearing he had done something wrong, he quickly asked, "W-what could that be?"

Jessie smirked and mischievously pushed the red button on the space toy's suit, causing his wings to pop out. "I was kinda hopin' that would happen on its own, but I guess the kiss was alright without it…" she teased in a mocking tone.

"Oh, yeah?" Buzz started after he recovered from the blush that planted itself on his face. "It just makes it easier to catch you when you run away," he stated matter-of-factly.

Jessie looked bewildered. "But…why would I wanna run away from you?"

"It's just…something you might want to consider."

Before Jessie could register what Buzz had said, he had grabbed her around the waist, picking her up and spinning her around. She yelped, but then caught on, and struggled in his hold on her. When she finally freed herself, she took off, hopping down from the sill and running along the bleachers. Buzz gracefully jumped into the air and let his wings bring him down to the bleachers. He pressed the red button, making his wings go back in, and he quickly tried to catch up with the girl of his dreams.

Woody watched them with pure amusement. As much as he enjoyed the fireworks, he couldn't help but feel that the sight two of his friends now was just a bit more entertaining.

And, when he got home, he couldn't wait to tell Bo all about it.

"Those were awesome!" Andy exclaimed as his mom tucked Molly into her car seat. He climbed into the seat next to his sister, setting his backpack down on the floor.

"I quite liked them too, Hon." Mrs. Davis stated, taking her place in the driver's seat. Before she pulled out, she turned around to face her son and smiled. "I'm glad you had a good time."

Andy smiled back, and then, opening the zipper to his backpack, took out his three favorite toys. "Aww, man. I wish you guys could've seen them, too." He hugged them to his chest. "Maybe next year."

The toys found it funny how Andy had no idea what went on indoors when he was enjoying his Independence Day outside. All the toys could think of then was a thank you to their owner, for letting them join in on the great experience…even if he didn't know they experienced it.

_Maybe next year…_ The phrase lingered in the air. _Maybe next year…will be an even better experience than this one. If that's even possible. _

The end, kiddies. This was very fun to write, and I just hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm glad to be writing for the Toy Story fandom. There's more to come from me, so look out for that when you get the chance! Thanks for reading! Review? :)

-Wendy


End file.
